Flat panel monitors such as computer monitors, LCD, plasma, slim televisions, and the like (collectively referred to as “monitor(s)”) are becoming popular because they can be mounted onto a wall to save floor space and for their aesthetically pleasing appearance. In particular, monitors are generally mounted to a wall with a mechanical support arm or a bracket, and then fixed in a desired orientation to maximize the viewing angle of the monitor. To later adjust the viewing angle of the monitor, however, a viewer generally tilts the monitor manually to a new viewing angle so that the viewer may more comfortably view the monitor from a different location or to deflect the glare on the monitor away from the viewer. For instance, a monitor may be fixed to a wall in a family room to allow the family members or one viewer to view the monitor at the desired viewing angle. As the viewer moves from one area to another area, such as from the family room to the kitchen, the viewer may not be able to view the monitor. In addition, in situations where the monitor is mounted in a remote location or high above the floor, such as above the fireplace mantle, it may be inconvenient for the viewer to adjust the viewing angle of the monitor.
Another limitation with the support arm is the weight limit the support arm can handle. That is, as the support arm is extended to support a monitor further away from the wall, the weight of the monitor applies bending load on the support arm. The bending load on the support arm increases as the distance between the monitor and the wall increases. Bending loads can apply extreme stress on the support arm. As such, with heavier monitors, support arms are not generally used. Rather, wall mounts are used to attach the heavier monitors substantially against a wall with the viewing angle fixed at a predetermined orientation. The wall mounts do allow for some tilting of the monitor but do not allow the monitor to be moved laterally or extend out from the wall. Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting system that can mount a larger and heavier monitor to a wall and allow the viewing angle of the monitor to be more easily adjusted.